villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monster (The Monster)
The Monster is the titular main antagonist of the 2016 horror film of the same name. It is a savage and monstrous beast that seeks to kill everything that enters the forest it inhabits. It was portrayed by Chris Webb. Biography The film follows an abusive and alcoholic mother named Kathy and her daughter named Lizzy, who is going to her father's house as it was his turn for her custody. As night falls, Kathy hits a wolf with her car, but at a closer inspection, appears that another animal dealt its wounds rather than her car via a large tooth implanted in the side of its throat. She calls a tow truck and an ambulance since they were injured in the collision. When the tow truck run by Jesse shows up and he works on Kathy's car, Lizzy notices that the wolf disappeared. She finds it further in the woods, appearing mutilated by something. Before taking a closer work, she hears loud growls and returns to the car. Jesse also hears the growls and goes out to investigate the source. Kathy attempts to go out and look for him, but is halted by Jesse's arm landing on the hood of the car. As Jesse emerges from the trees and limbs towards his truck, a large monstrous entity emerges from the woods, before lunging at Jesse and drags him underneath his truck where it eats him alive. As Kathy and Lizzy cower in their car, Lizzy accidentally activates her singing teddy bear, alerting the Monster. It smashes through the window and drags Kathy out, but before it can kill her, it is scared off by the lights of the approaching ambulance. The two appear to be safe inside the ambulance, only for the Monster to return and drag out the members of the EMT team, killing them. Kathy attempts to drive off with the ambulance, only for the Monster to smash into the side of the vehicle, causing her to swerve and crash. The Monster claws its way into the tipped ambulance, but Kathy shines a flashlight into its eyes to drive it away. Now internally bleeding from her injuries, Kathy plans to run into the woods for the Monster to chase her, while Lizzy to escape with the flashlight on the road and seek help. However, Lizzy is unable to leave her mother behind and attacks the Monster with a hammer. It also throws her to the ground, only for her to shine her flashlight into the Monster's eyes to drive it away, allowing Lizzy to be with her mother until the latter succumbs to her wounds. Now determined to avenge her mother's death, Lizzy uses her teddy bear's song to lure the Monster back to the ambulance. Once the teddy bear finishes singing, the Monster grows to rage and attacks the bear before thrashing around the vehicle in search for Lizzy. While its back is turned, Lizzy emerges from her hiding spot and grabs a spray can and her mother's lighter. As the Monster lunges for her, Lizzy sprays into the lighter to create a flamethrower that sets the creature ablaze. Once it finishes screeching in pain and collapses, Lizzy approaches the Monster, only for it to twitch and try to bite her. Lizzy then grabs a large tree branch and proceeds to batter the Monster until when it finally dies. Appearance The Monster is a large canine-like creature with black scale-like skin, blank white eyes, and bears yellow fangs. It has long limbs with sharp claws. Its arms have what appears to be skin attached from its hands to the side of its body, similar to that of a bat, although it is never seen flying. Personality The Monster is a ferocious and destructive creature, killing both humans and animals even when it has no real reason to do so. It rips its victims to shreds the instant its teeth sink into their flesh without intent to let go. The only way for it to stop is if someone intervenes or bright light, which it fears. It is also shown to be quite sadistic, such as when it cornered Lizzy at the end of the film; instead of attacking her instantly, it stands idle and waits for her to react first, suggesting that it enjoys killing terrified and unsuspected prey. Gallery Images Monster2016 Stalking.png|The Monster stalking Lizzy as she observes the wolf corpse. Monster2016 Attack1.png|The Monster attacking Kathy. Monster2016 Ambulance.png|The ambulance's lights drive the monster away. Monster2016 What Big Teeth You Have.png|The Monster hissing at Kathy when she attempts to draw its attention from killing a paramedic. Monster2016 Smash & Crash.png|The Monster smashes into the ambulance, preventing Kathy and Lizzy's escape. Monster2016 You Survived?.png|The Monster growling at the two discovering that they survived the crash. Monster2016 Attack2.png|The Monster finishing off Kathy by biting her neck. Monster2016 And Your Little Daughter Too.png|The Monster attacking Lizzy while protecting her mother. Monster2016 Searching.png|The Monster searching the ambulance for Lizzy. Monster2016 Ambushed.png|Lizzy and the Monster staring at one another. Monster2016 on Fire.png|The Monster set on fire by the torched spray. Monster2016 Play Dead.png|Lizzy looking at the Monster's seemingly dead body... Monster2016 Still Alive.png|...only for it to be faking death. Monster2016 Beaten.png|Lizzy killing the Monster by beating it to death with a branch. Videos The Monster (2016) - All Sightings|All sightings of the Monster. Trivia *When the Monster is being burned, Chris Webb's hand is briefly visible. Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Amoral Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Ferals Category:Fighters Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:One-Man Army Category:Predator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Symbolic Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Wrathful